The Last Night
by bluefairyhunter48
Summary: How did Soul and Maka end up living together? It all started with a drunk Maka and a not-so-nice Spirit. Rated M for mild language, suggestive themes, and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters mentioned. I also do not own the song that this story got named from, which is The Last Night by Skillet.

As Soul walked in, he saw Maka asleep on the couch. She woke up when she heard the door open and when she saw him she got up, stumbled around, making her way towards him. "Uh, how'd you get in? And are you drunk?" He steadied her when she almost fell.

"Hey Soul! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for, like, ever!" She smiled at him goofily and put an arm around him.

"Whoa, you have definitely been drinking Maka. C'mon, let's go to the kitchen and get you something to drink."

She pouted. "How about we go in the bedroom instead?" she asked, trailing a finger from his shoulder down to his hip before he caught her hand and stopped her. "Maka, what are you doing?" he asked. This was soo not like her. She never flirted or dated or suggested things like she was now. Instead of answering, she kissed him. His eyes widened and he started responding before he made himself stop. This wasn't right. He didn't want to do that with her when she had no idea what she was even doing. He grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her back gently. "No Maka, none of that." She pouted again, and said, "You wouldn't complain if I was Blair though." He grabbed her chin, making her look at him and said, "That is not true Maka, and you know it. What's wrong with you anyway? You aren't acting…normal. At all."

"Oh what, just because I never flirted with you before you think there's something wrong with me? Maybe there's just something wrong with you!" As Soul looked at her, shocked, she turned away from him and started to walk towards the back door to leave. He grabbed her by the hip and spun her around to face him. "Maka, where do you think your going? I'm not letting you leave. Especially while you're so drunk." As an afterthought, he said, "Unless I have you dad come get you, but then he'll think I got you drunk…" When she heard this, she yelled, "No! No way in hell am I going back to that place with him! I'm staying here with you for tonight. I never want to see that nasty fucking rat bastard ever again!"

Staring with his mouth hanging open at her outburst, Soul waited for her to calm down before asking, "What did he do to you now?"

"Nothing!" she yelled, "Everything's just dandy Soul!" He pulled her closer and hugged her, trying to make her feel better.

"You can tell me anything Maka. It doesn't have to be right now though. You can tell me tomorrow, or whenever you feel up to it, ok?" She nodded and wiped a tear she didn't know had fallen until she felt it on her cheek, catching it right before it fell off. When Soul let her go she quietly said, "Is it ok if I stay in your room with you for the night? No funny business, I swear." He nodded and they went into his room and layed down.

When he woke up again, it was early in the morning and the sun was just coming out. He looked over to see Maka snuggled up next to him, her head and one hand resting on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her. He smiled slightly and waited patiently for her to wake up. She woke up about an hour later, and looked up to see Soul looking at her. "Well good morning, sleeping beauty." She smiled and replied, "Good morning Soul. How long have you been awake?"

"Oh about an hour I guess, why?" She gasped. "You didn't have to wait for me you know!"

"I know but I didn't want to wake you." While they had been talking, they had unconsciously moved their faces closer slowly. And once Soul finished talking, he kissed her softly. When he pulled away, Maka looked surprised. He laughed at her expression and she blushed. "U-uh well I'm gonna go make breakfast. You want anything?" she asked, trying to calm her pounding heart. "Whatever you're making for yourself is fine," Soul replied. Maka figured he forgot about last night and was relieved. She didn't want him asking her about her dad again.

When she left, Soul stretched and looked around. On the side of the bed that Maka had been on, he noticed her phone. He picked it up, and it vibrated in his hand. He opened it to see 24 messages and 13 missed calls, all from Spirit. He frowned, remembering what she had said about her father the night before. He scrolled through the messages, not liking what he found.

Spirit: Get your ass home Maka

Spirit: You fucking stupid slut, answer me

Spirit: Maka get the fuck home

Spirit: You're such a waste of space

As Soul continued reading the messages, he got increasing pissed off. How could her father be so cruel to her? Just then, the phone went off again. He read the last message, and it got him so mad he actually started shaking.

Spirit: Maka you fucking stupidass emo. Get the hell home already. Do you ever do anything right? Stop being a little crybaby and trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you, because no one cares. I'm the only one that cares about you. Especially since you're the real reason your mother left. Stop getting on your knees for every guy you can. Now get your flat chest home you stupid little bitch, because I need to talk to you.

Just then, Soul heard Maka walking towards his room. He set the phone down and when she walked in, she knew something was wrong. His hair covered his eyes so she couldn't see his expression. He was trembling. She set the bowls down on the table by Soul and sat next to him. "Soul, hey Soul! What's wrong? What happened?" She frowned when he didn't answer her. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to move her face in his line of sight. She couldn't, so she gave an exasperated sigh. "Soul, answer me already!" she yelled. He finally looked up and tried to sound calm when he asked her, "How did you put up with that fucking sorry excuse of a father for so long?" When he saw the faked confusion she had put on her face, he said, "Damn it Maka! Don't play dumb! I saw all the messages on your phone! I saw everything that he called you! Is he the reason you got drunk last night?" She didn't answer, just lowered her head. He realized she was crying soon after. He pulled her close and hugged her, saying, "Nothing that he calls you is true Maka. You're amazing, beautiful, smart, and strong. Don't believe for a second that anything he says about you is anywhere near right, okay?" She nodded and started crying even more, finally letting down the wall she built to keep everyone away so they couldn't hurt her, letting the dam break so she could cry all the tears she had fought back for so long. Soul just whispered comforting things to her and held her tight until she finally calmed down. "Don't worry Maka, you never have to go back to that house with him. You can stay here with me, okay?"

She nodded, and whispered, "Thank you Soul." He grinned at her and said, "No problem Maka. After all, it wouldn't be very cool of me to let you stay miserable, now would it?" 

So I know in the other story I wrote, I made Spirit into the bad guy as well, and it's not because I don't like him, it's just that it's easy for me to make him the bad guy in stories like this. Also I went back and rewrote a couple parts, no major changes though. Anyway, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Soul vs Spirit

**Chapter 2: Soul vs Spirit**

After they finished eating breakfast, Soul decided to take Maka out to buy some clothes. They had school tomorrow, and she didn't want to risk getting clothes from her house, where she knew _he_ would be waiting, ready to taunt and tease her more. As they finished getting a couple things Maka had gotten, like a toothbrush and hairbrush, they turned a corner. Soul quickly pushed Maka back and said, "Wait here," in a voice so low only Maka could here. Then she saw her father, and whispered back, "Soul, don't do anything stupid. Please?" He ignored her and walked towards her father, who had spotted him and started walking towards him as well.

"Hey punk, you seen my daughter lately?"

"Just at school. " He replied smoothly. "Why, did you do something uncool again?"

"None of your business punk." He sneered back.

"She didn't go home to her _precious papa_ , or what?" Soul glared at Spirit.

"Tell me where she is already, Eater." He was getting impatient.

"Over my dead body would I let her go back with your lame ass."

They were now standing about a foot away from each other, glaring. "Stop playing games, boy." "Stop being a lame ass father." Soul retorted. They stood inches away from each other. Then, Soul hit Spirit in the gut, making him loose his breath, and when he tried straightening up, a fist connected with his nose.

"Why you little…" He lunged forward and was caught short when he was kicked between the legs. He fell on the ground, and Soul looked at him coldly before saying, "She's not going back to live with you. You don't deserve a daughter like her." Soul kicked him in the side before turning and heading back to Maka. When he passed, everyone else that had been watching moved away from him, whispering about who he was and how he just beat up a death scythe and all.

He gave Maka a hug once he reached her, and she said, "I can't believe you just did that." He smirked at her, and kept one arm around her protectively as they turned around and walked into another store so Maka could get some clothes.

When they got home about an hour later, Maka decided to thank Soul by making him some lunch. As she was cooking the pasta for spaghetti, Soul walked up behind her and kissed her neck quickly. She jumped and her face turned red. "S-Soul! You almost made me spill the pot!" He smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "Sorry Maka, couldn't help it. You're a good cook by the way." Her face turned more red, and she stuttered back, "Th-Thanks S-Soul." Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was sure that her could hear it. Then she told him to watch t.v. while she finished cooking. When he finally left, she sighed in relief. She hadn't been able to think straight with him standing so close behind her, his breath tickling her neck as he whispered in her ear. She shook her head, returning to reality. As she poured in the sauce and started mixing it with the pasta, she wondered if they were still _just_ friends or if they were more….he had kissed her a couple times and they _were_ sharing a bed….

Just then, Soul appeared behind her, his hands on her waist. "Food smells good." He kissed the back of her neck, then leaned forward and whispered, "So do you," before licking her neck. She shivered a little. "Don't think the food will taste better than you though." She turned red again and asked him to set the table, stuttering more than a few times. He just chuckled and said he would. As she was recovering, she heard him say, "Oi, Maka stop daydreaming about me already and bring the food over here." Her face had barely started going back to normal color before he said that, and now it went tomato red. She grabbed a nearby cookbook and said, "Maka-CHOP!" as she threw the book at him. It hit him in the face and he fell backwards, his nose bleeding. She just laughed at him as she walked over to help him up. "I said bring the food, not throw me the book showing how to make it," he grumbled at her. She just laughed again before wiping the blood off of his face with a napkin. "Well, you gotta learn how to make it too." she replied to him. "Okay so can we eat now? I'm starving." he whined. "Yeah, yeah Soul. Just save some for me, ok?" He smirked at her and replied, "No promises." As they raced each other to get enough food before the other got there, they teased each other. Once they finally sat down, they dug in. Soul was slurping up his noodles, making an unpleasant sound, and Maka was eating like a civilized person, complaining to him about not talking with his mouth full and to stop inhaling his food or he'd get sick.

After they finished, they sat on the couch to watch T.V. Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her. Then, a commercial for condoms came on, and Maka blushed furiously, trying to get the remote to change the channel, as the commercial reminded her of something she didn't want to be thinking about. As Soul held the remote away from her so she couldn't reach, he teased her, saying, "What's the matter Maka? You don't like condoms?" He smirked at her and moved the remote out of reach again, making her stretch forward, and Soul almost got a nosebleed as her skirt came up, showing her underwear. He moved his arm again and as she stretched to reach it, she ended up in his lap, her boobs in his face. She only realized this when she felt Soul slip his hand under her shirt, moving it up her stomach. She froze in shock before pulling back. "Soul what do you think you're doing?" He grinned at her. "You put them in my face, what did you expect me to do?" He kissed her collarbone and looked at her. She had sat down now, and was still in his lap. Her face turned red when she felt _that_ by her thigh. "What's the matter Maka?" he said mockingly, a smirk spreading across his face. She yelped as the hand that had been frozen under her shirt moved up and around her back, unclipping her bra. She tried to put her hands up to keep it from sliding down under her shirt, but he pulled it down and out of her shirt with one hand. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew it would be obvious that she was no longer wearing a bra, and didn't want him to see.

 **Next chapter will be out by the end of next week. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Night to Remember and a Night to Forget**

Soul growled when Maka blocked his view. _That's so uncool…_ He grabbed her wrists firmly and pulled them away from her chest slowly. After her arms were out of the way, he took off her shirt and nipped her collarbone lightly. Her face was red and he didn't want her to be too embarrassed. He kissed her lips and then felt her pulling his shirt up. He leaned back to make it easier for her, and took in her half naked body sitting on his lap. He smirked when their eyes met and she blushed even more. It was getting harder to ignore how… well, _hard_ he was getting. He didn't want to push her too far in one night though. It wouldn't be cool of him anyway. He kissed her a couple more times then pulled back.

"Maka, I don't think we should go all the way yet. I mean I want to but it wouldn't be right."

She pouted at him but agreed with him anyway. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet anyway. They fell asleep on the couch together, shirtless, and woke up at the same time. It was nine in the morning. Soul groaned at the bright light of the morning and Maka laughed at him before getting up to make them breakfast. She decided to make waffles, sausage, egg, and toast. Soul woke up again to Maka tapping his shoulder lightly and grinning at him when he woke up.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready."

He grumbled but then noticed she was still shirtless and his eyes widened. She giggled and blushed when she noticed where he was looking. He got up and chased her to the kitchen table, where the food was already set. She sat down across from him and smiled. "Sit down silly, the food is gonna get cold." He finally snapped out of it and sat down, eyeing the food. "Is it a special occasion?" She grinned at him. "No I just felt like cooking you idiot." They finished eating and then Maka put her bra and shirt on, saying that she was going to get more food since Soul didn't have much, especially after she cooked breakfast. She had enough money and bought enough food to last them about two weeks. She was on her way back when someone text her. She went to the nearest bench and sat down, setting the food down. She pulled out her phone to find she had a _lot_ of missed texts from her father. Against her better judgement, she went through them. All of them. Then she got up and almost threw her phone at the water fountain, then noticed her father talking to Blair. Tears were streaming down her face. She aimed and hit him right in the face. He fell backwards and got up to see a girl with pigtails walking away. He ran after her and grabbed her arm. "I finally found you Maka-chan! I've been so worried about you!"

"Drop the act lame ass, and let go of Maka."

Said girl turned around with wide eyes to see Death the Kid walking towards them, his hands in his pockets.

"Who do you think your talking to kid?"

"Spirit Albarn, the womanizing drunk and poor example of a father. I know exactly who I'm talking to. Do you?"

"Stay out of it punk. This is a family matter."

"You aren't family. I am." Then Kid ran towards Spirit and grabbed the hand that was holding Maka, bending it back. It made a sickening crack. Death the Kid broke Spirit Albarn's arm.

I will try updating on Tuesdays or Thursdays. Do you prefer SoulXMaka or KidXMaka? Tell me in the reviews! And sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of what to do for this chapter at first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Poor Death the Kid

Kid turned around and looked at Maka. "You ok?" She nodded slowly, her fingers wrapped around the wrist her father had been holding. Spirit growled on the floor, holding his broken arm and rolling around on the ground. "You'll pay for this you little brat! And I'm going to make you wish he hadn't came to your aid." He got up and backed away slowly, still eyeing Kid warily.

"Let's get you home Maka," Kid held his hand out towards her and she took it. He walked her home silently, which relieved Maka. She didn't know how much he knew, and didn't feel like answering any questions. All of a sudden, she realized they were already in front of her house. Kid opened the door without knocking and helped Maka inside. She was only carrying two of the four bags she realized. "Dammit!" He rose an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Then she realized Kid had the other two and blushed. "Hey Kid, what are you doing here?"

Kid eyed him. He didn't have a shirt on and was in a pair of boxers. "I was walking around town and saw Maka had run into Spirit." Soul's eyes widened. "Maka are you okay?" she nodded and took the bags from Kid. "Thanks for helping me out Kid." He looked at her and nodded slightly, then turned and left. Maka and Soul huh? He should have known that was going to happen. It only made sense since they lived together now anyway. But he had hoped that it wouldn't, and that he'd be able to be with her. It saddened him a lot. He had liked her for three years, and she never noticed. She had started liking Soul instead of him, and he liked her a little too. Now kid had missed his chance.

Maka set the bags on the table and turned around to find Soul directly behind her. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I should have went with you. Did he hurt you?"

"Not really he just grabbed my wrist. I hit him in the face though."

Soul chuckled. "With what?" "My phone." Soul gave her a incredulous look. "What? He wouldn't stop texting me and then I saw him talking to Blair so I threw it." He laughed and hugged her again. "That's my Maka." She blushed and pulled back and he smirked at her. "So what did you buy me Maka?"

"You can look for yourself while your putting them away. I'm watching t.v." He gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him and sauntered away. He figured he might as well do as she said. She was probably tired anyway, after being though the stress of seeing her father again and all. _Wow,_ he thought, _she bought a lot. This is the most food I've had in my house, well, ever._

 ** _Short chapter, I know. But I didn't know what to do for this chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you want in the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So this is my first time writing fluff on purpose, as requested by MonkeyQueen88 YT so let me know how I do by reviewing. Also, this may be my last update for a while since I'll be going out of town for a couple weeks and most likely won't be taking my laptop. Anyway, enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Soul's Soft Side and Insecurities_**

After Soul finally finished putting all of the stuff Maka had bought for them he decided to see if she was still okay since she had run in to her father earlier. He found her barely sitting upright, and she was talking in her sleep. "No….papa…please….." Soul's heart twisted in his chest. Why did she end up in this situation? It was so uncool. She should've had a better childhood, after all, she deserved it. She deserved the best. He stayed watching her for a bit, contemplating whether or not to wake her up or let her rest. After a while, he snapped out of it when he heard movement on the couch. He looked towards Maka to find her crying silently. He went around the couch and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"It's ok Maka." He whispered in her ear soothingly until she quieted down, then kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Soul," he heard her say quietly. He pulled back and looked at her, putting his hand under her chin to lift her face up so she could look him in the eyes. "For what?" "For everything." He smiled and hugged her again, not wanting to let go. "I only did what should have been done for you long ago," he told her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Soul," she whispered before she fell asleep in his arms.

 _She….what? She LOVES me? ME? Why? No…she must mean in the friendly way. Then again, I did kiss her and put my hand up her shirt….. maybe she felt like she had to say that, so I wouldn't leave or something. Yeah that's gotta be it…._

Soul convinced himself she didn't mean it. _I mean, why would she? There isn't anything attractive about me._ Despite this, he desperately hoped that she actually did like him. He didn't think he deserved her love though. After a while, he fell asleep, and woke up to find himself laying down, Maka laying on him. His arms were still wrapped around her, and she had a small smile on her face.

The sun was streaming through the window. He tilted his head to see the time. _Shit, did I really sleep that long?_ It was already 9:30. _When did I fall asleep anyway?_ Just then, Maka stirred, and her head ended up on his shoulder, her lips on his neck. He stiffened. Was she awake? No, no she wasn't, she just happened to move. Then he realized something. It was Monday. They had school today. They hadn't all last week since it had been a holiday week for them. _Shit shit shit. Do I wake up Maka? I mean, we could just not go and stay here all day…._ He wished they could, but his phone went off. He reached his arm out to the table he set it down on, which happened to be right by the couch, and answered it.

" **Your god demands to know where you and Maka are!"**

Typical Black*Star.

"Don't yell, it's so uncool."

" **Don't tell your god what to do!"**

 **"** Black*Star we're in the middle of class. You know the rules, no phonecalls, texting, or yelling in class. Now hang up." He was in Dr. Stein's class.

"But we're just dissecting a lame bird." Black*Star whined.

"Hang up or I'll take you're phone.

"Fine. Your god has to go, and you and Maka better get here soon, its lame here."

The phone clicked before Soul even got out another word. _Guess I better wake her up…._ He threw the phone on the table and looked at Maka to find her staring at him. He smirked at her. "Hey sleepy head, when did you wake up?" She smiled back at him. "Oh I don't know, somewhere around Black*Star yelling then getting yelled at by Stein." Soul sat up slowly so Maka wouldn't fall and scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess we better get ready for school huh?" She nodded and got up, stretching her hand out to him. He took it and she helped him up, but instead of him going next to her like usual, he ended up right in front of her and he wrapped his arms around her again. He pulled back and she looked at him questioningly. He smirked at her, and her heart sped up. "Just decided to give you a morning hug is all." She smiled at him and stretched up, kissing him on the cheek. Now he was the one confused. "Just a morning kiss is all." She said, and with that they went up to Soul's room to get a change of clothes and get ready for school.

 **So I will update next time I get a chance, but I'm going to be pretty busy since I'll be going to Mississippi to see my step brother, wife, and his soon-to-be-born baby daughter then I'll be going to stay with my dad and younger brothers and then band camp stats a week after that. Read and review please, and the next chapter will be of Soul and Maka at school. :) :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Soul touched his cheek where Maka had kissed him, his cheeks heating up at the memory. Did she remember telling him that she loved him last night? Or was it an accident? Maybe he was over thinking it and she meant it in the friend type of way. _Yeah right because normal guy and girl friends totally kiss and the chick totally lets the guy put his hands up her shirt._ Wait... girlfriend? Soul's cheeks got even hotter. Just then Maka knocked and asked him if he was ready.

"Just a second!" Crap he hadn't even changed yet! Maka smiled on the other side and told him to hurry up. Soul grabbed his deodorant and put some on while grabbing a random shirt. He changed quickly and ran out of his room.

"Took you long enough." Maka smiled at him. Soul scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically. "I'm joking you idiot." She lightly pushed his shoulder. Meanwhile, Soul was having the usual teenage boy thoughts going on in his head. _Was Maka flirting?_ His imagination took off and he got a nosebleed. Poor Maka was so confused. _Why is he grinning like an idiot? And his nose is bleeding... Wait a second..._ "Maka-chop!"

"Ow what was that for?"

"Hmph. Just hurry up we need to get to school."

After Soul recovered from being hit with a book, they got on his motorcycle and sped towards the DWMA. Soul was blushing like an idiot the whole way since Maka had to hold on to him. _Stupid Soul._ Maka was still thinking about earlier. _What was he even thinking about? Wait I don't think I want to know..._ Once they finally got there, they rushed up the stairs and sped to Dr. Stein's class.

"Well, I guess the lovebirds finally decided to show up!" Stein said once they entered the class. Soul and Maka instantly blushed. Black*Star took this as a confirmation and yelled loudly, " **Ooh get some Soul!"** Maka walked over to him calmly, and "Maka-chop!"

"Oh dear, seems Black*star passed out. Tsubaki will you take him to the nurses office?" Stein said calmly. Just then the intercom went off and Lord Death asked Maka and Soul to come to his office.

Hey guys I know it's been a while and I am so sorry! I've just been really busy lately and hadn't had the chance to read or write any fanfics. I will be trying to update regularly for however much longer this story ends up being but I think it is coming to a close. However I will be writing a new Soul Eater fanfic so please tell me any ideas for one (yes it's going to be another Soul x Maka one) but I may write more than one since my other story is close to ending as well. Anyway please read and review and message me if I'm taking too long to update! (And if you haven't noticed, reviews really motivate me to update a story.) Have a great rest of your day\night and thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soul helped Tsubaki take Black*Star to the nurse, with Maka trailing behind them. After Tsubaki thanked Soul for helping her and apologized for Black*Star's rudeness, Maka and he headed to Death's office. Maka's heart was pounding, and Soul's mind was racing, _what did I do that I could be getting in trouble for that involves Maka?_ Soul racked his brain. Sure, he had done a lot that he could get in trouble for (mostly things Black*Star convinced him to do) but what about Maka? _Oh wait…_ a feeling of dread was building up. Soul was pretty sure he knew a couple things involving Maka and her dad that would get him suspended or maybe even expelled.

"Ah, come in come in!" Lord death ushered them in. When Soul walked in, he pushed Maka behind him protectively.

Spirit was leaning against the wall.

"Why you little p-" Soul flipped him off and turned his other arm into a scythe. "No fighting!" Lord Death scolded. He reaper chopped both Spirit and Soul. Maka stayed against the door, trembling.

"Maka my darling! Come give Papa a hug!" Maka wanted to run. As far as she could. Lord Death observed the way they were acting before speaking.

"Maka," he said slowly, "Why did you stop living with Spirit?"

Soul cut in. "Because he's an as-" Lord Death raised his hand menacingly. "I asked Maka, not you." Maka didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she shrugged her shoulders. "Maka just tell him how Spirit is already! Spirit is a low life piece of trash father." Soul couldn't stay quiet anymore. He walked over to Maka and took the replacement phone he'd gotten her. Spirit had been messaging her nonstop, calling her names on one of her social media accounts. Soul handed Death the phone so he could read the messages. As he started reading, Maka opened the door and ran out, tears streaming down her face. Spirit was about to follow her, but Soul stopped him.

I am so sorry guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated, and I am so sorry! I should be able to update more often just message me or remind me in the reviews and I promise I won't take this long again. Anyway, please read and review and check out my other Soul Eater fanfics. Have a good rest of your day/night!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spirit glared at Soul and pushed past him, after Maka. Soul was about to follow when Lord Death stopped him and told him to go back to class. "But Lord Death you don't understand he-"

"I understand perfectly Soul," Lord Death interrupted, "I'll handle this and you get back to class. Now."

Soul went back to class unhappily.

Maka

Someone was chasing her. She didn't want to turn around. She knew it was her father. She tried to run faster but she couldn't run anymore. She tried to keep running until she got to the nearest bathroom, but she was too far away from one. Spirit caught her, slamming her against the wall, his hand wrapped around her neck. "Now you better fucking listen to me you stupid ass slut. Get your shit from Souls place and come home." Just then the bell rang for the end of class. "Shit!" Spirit swore under his breath. He let go of her and she started coughing, finally able to breath again. He grabbed her hand and smiled at everyone that passed as they greeted him. He drug her to the unused side of the school and pushed her again, this time turning his arm into a scythe and pressing it against her neck.

"Are you going to come home and stop fucking Soul like the little slut you are?"

She shook her head. "I'm never coming home! I hate you!" Spirit turned his other arm into a scythe and quickly cut her cheek. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to move away. "Now I'm going to ask you again, are you going to come home?" With her hand pressed to her cheek she quickly shook her head no. With one scythe pressed against her neck, he cut down her arm vertically. "Come home, now!" She shook her head again. He cut her leg next. "You little bitch come home now!" She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "If you aren't going to come home then I will kill you Maka. Don't make papa do that." She kept shaking her head, he kept slicing her skin. Finally, with a pool of blood around her, she passed out. Just as Spirit was about to move the scythe across her neck, Lord Death appeared with Death the Kid, Soul and Black*Star. Spirit backed away quickly, and Soul ran over to Maka. Kid had Liz and Patty in hand, pointing them at Spirit on his left side. Lord Death was in front of Spirit, and Soul was with Maka on the right of him. The only way to go was behind him, but there was a wall he'd have to try cutting through. He was surrounded.

So sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next chapter but I finally got it. Anyway please read review and tell me if you want Spirit killed off or in jail. Have a great rest of your day\night!


End file.
